Siempre Tuyo
by Karla Hummel-Kiryuu
Summary: Naruto esta enamorado de su vecino, Sasuke, pero cuando le cuando se quiere confesar a sasuke su media hermana, Sakura, le dice que ella y sasuke son novios, naruto se pone triste pero escucha una conversacion de sakura y sasuke ¿de que verdad hablaran?


Hoy era un muy bueno para salir a pasear o a caminar con esa persona querida pero para un chico, hoy era el peor día de toda su vida, se había enterado de que su persona especial estaba saliendo con alguien si Sasuke Uchiha el chico frio que no le hace caso estaba saliendo con Sakura Haruno su media hermana de pronto recordó lo que hace unos momentos paso.

Flash Black

El rubio estaba bien vestido para ver a sasuke, su vecino, hace tiempo que estaba planeando ese día, donde le declaraba su amor a sasuke y este le correspondía, salió de su cuarto muy feliz pero el chico no sabía que su felicidad se destrozaría en menos de un minuto, escucho voces en la sala y la curiosidad lo mato, fue y vio a su hermana sentada con alguien más y se extraño ya que la cabellera se parecía no se parecía era la del peli-negro.

Perdón por interrumpir-dijo naruto y vio que los jóvenes se paraban rápidamente del sofá, naruto y sasuke se quedaron viendo pero sasuke voltio hacia otro lado.

Naruto qué bueno que estas aquí-dijo con una sonrisa sakura y naruto la vio extrañado ya que ella no era de las chicas que estén muy alegres por ver a su hermano.

¿Por qué?-dijo naruto y sakura ensancho más sus sonrisa.

Sasuke y yo somos novios-dijo jalando del brazo del chico peli-negro, naruto le cayó como un balde de agua fría "¿novios? no, no puede ser" pensó tristemente naruto bajando la mirada.

Qué bien hermana-dijo alzando la mirada y sonriéndoles pero esa sonrisa era pura mentira-sakura me tengo que ir a mi habitación-dijo naruto saliendo de la sala y yendo a su habitación donde descargara toda esa tristeza que tenía en ese momento.

Fin Flash Black

Naruto decidió salir, así pensaría un poco las cosas, salió un por unos 15 minutos a caminar y después volvió a su casa ya que en la calle veía a personas enamoradas y felices pero el no, así que regreso a su casa, cuando llego saco sus llaves y abrió la puerta, iba a ir a su habitación pero escucho ruidos en la habitación de hermana y fue haber que le pasaba.

¿Por qué le dijiste?-escucho naruto hablar a sasuke.

Que importa, además estamos solo sasuke-dio en tono meloso sakura acercándose a sasuke pero este se alejo-sasuke es mejor que hagas lo que te pida si no le dire a naruto toda la verdad-dijo sakura enojada, "¿la verdad? De qué verdad habla sakura, entre que averiguar, rayos ahí viene sasuke" fue lo último que pensó antes de salir corriendo para que nadie lo viera.

Haz lo que quieras-dijo sasuke saliendo de la habitación de sakura y después salir de la casa azotando la puerta.

Naruto de su habitación para ver a su hermana con las manos en la cintura, sakura cuando vio a su hermano se metió a su habitación y después salió con un bolso.

Voy con hinata-dijo sakura bajando las escaleras y saliendo de la casa, naruto quería saber qué verdad hablaba sakura y sobria si le preguntara a sasuke, así que salió de la casa y fue hacia la de sasuke iba a tocar pero vio la puerta abierta "ese tonto no la cerro bien" pensó entrando a la casa, iba a hablar pero escucho mucho ruido en la parte de arriba y se asusto que le haya pasado algo al peli-negro, entro y vio que sasuke estaba en el piso y a su alrededor cosas tiradas y algunas rotas y eso le preocupo a naruto.

¿Sasuke que te paso?-dijo naruto quedando en la altura de sasuke, el peli-negro solo se sentó en el piso y miro a otra parte para no ver la mirada de naruto-así que no me vas a decir, está bien, pero dime de qué verdad hablaban tu y mi hermana-dijo serio naruto mirando a sasuke, el chico lo miro sorprendido pero suspiro tenía que decirle la verdad.

Naruto yo…..quiero decirte…que….Yo te amo naruto, quería decírtelo pero no sé como ibas a reaccionar y tu hermana lo sabe y me amenazo que si no era no hacia lo que quería te lo iba a decir y yo no quiero que me odies naruto-dijo sasuke mirando a naruto se fue acercando lentamente al rubio, lo agarro de la cintura, lo atrajo a él y juntos sus labios con los del rubio, en un beso lento y tierno pero después se convirtió apasionado, sus lenguas se encontraron y empezaron una batalla donde solo uno puede ser el ganador, naruto se dejo llevar, ya no le importaba nada, solo pensaba en sasuke y en él.

Sasuke acostó lentamente a naruto en el piso, se seguían besando apasionadamente, sasuke desabotonaba la camisa de naruto lentamente y después se separo del rubio para quitarle la camisa, cuando se la quito siguió devorando la boca de su amante, se quito su camisa y la tiro, dejo de besar a naruto y fue bajando lentamente hasta el cuello del rubio y lo lamio y chupo fue bajando hasta el pezón derecho del rubio y lo lamio, chupo y mordió mientras pellizcaba el pezón izquierdo.

Haa…..haaa…..mnnmm….sasuke-gimió el rubio debajo de sasuke, se sentía tan bien estar haciendo eso con su persona especial, el peli-negro llego hasta los pantalones del rubio y se los quito con todo y bóxer y miro el miembro de naruto y lo tomo, el rubio gemía sin importarle si alguien los escuchaban, sasuke lamio el miembro de naruto y se lo metió a la boca y escuchaba los gemidos de su amante que eran música para sus oídos, alzo la cara para verlo pero se sorprendió con lo que vio, naruto tenía la boca entre abierta y estaba sonrojado, esa era la imagen más excitante que sasuke había visto y ya no pudo aguantar, se quito los pantalones con todo y bóxer y se puso entre las piernas de naruto.

Lo siento ya no puedo aguantar-dijo antes de que el rubio protestara y lo penetro con algo de fuerza que hizo que los dos gimieran, rubio por el dolor y placer y el peli-negro por tener a su miembro en esa pequeña entrada se acerco a naruto y lo beso apasionadamente mientras se movía lentamente, cuando sintió que naruto ya se había acostumbrado se movió mas rápido hasta hacerlo salvajemente, agarro de la cintura a naruto y lo sentó sobre su miembro, naruto subía y bajaba, pronto llegarían al clímax.

sa-sasuke….haaaa…..m-mas…..haaa-gemía naruto y sasuke le hiso caso aumento el rimo hasta que sintió que la entrada de naruto lo estrujaba-sa-sasuke…ya …..Voy a….venirme-apenas podía hablar naruto por los gemidos.

NARUTO SASUKE-gritaron los dos al mismo tiempo que se corrían, naruto entre sus miembros y sasuke adentro de naruto, se miraron y después se besaron con pasión y amor pero alguien entro a la habitación.

¿Qué ESTA PASANDO AQUÍ?-dijo hinata viendo como sasuke y naruto están, los chicos vieron hacia la puerta y vieron a sakura que estaba con los ojos mirando al piso y hinata con los ojos tapados, los dos se separaron y se taparon con las sabanas.

sa-sakura te puedo explicar-dijo naruto nervioso.

No me tienes que explicar nada, solo dime ¿son novios?-dijo sakura con los ojos mirando al piso.

Si, somos novios sakura-dijo sasuke con la mirada tranquila, sakura subió la mirada y los vio y después vio a hinata con una sonrisa.

Ahí no, me ganaste sakura-dijo hinata sacando de su bolso dinero y después se lo dio a sakura y se fue, sakura se voltio hacia los chicos contando su dinero, los dos chicos estaban sorprendidos por la sonrisa que tenia en la cara sakura.

¿Por qué estas feliz?-pregunto sasuke mirando a sakura, la chica cuando lo oyó lo miro y después sonrió.

Bueno es que hice una apuesta con hinata y yo gane-dijo enseñando el dinero y vi las caras de duda de los chicos-bueno es que aposte que ustedes terminaran juntos, todo fue un plan para que uno de los dos se confesaran, lo de ser novia de sasuke y todo eso y como ya son novios yo los dejo solos para que sigan con los que estaban haciendo-dijo sakura saliendo de la habitación, cerrando la puerta, los chicos se miraron con duda pero después aparecieron unas sonrisas en sus caras, naruto se acerco a sasuke y lo beso, el peli-negro le correspondió gustoso.

Te amo-dijo sasuke entre el beso.

Yo también te amo, sasuke no MI sasuke-dijo con una sonrisa volviéndolo a besar a sasuke.


End file.
